El amago de wRONsky
by Neyade
Summary: Hermione es suya, no hay discusión alguna sobre ese punto. ¿Por qué, entonces, Viktor Krum -Vicky para los amigos- consigue que casi explote de la rabia contenida y que se pase noches en vela cada vez que llega una carta suya a Grimmauld Place? Crack!fic.


**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no publiques en ningún otr sitio sin mi permiso expreso, ya seabajo mi nombre o, aún peor, el tuyo. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A:**** Dedicado a la fantabulosa Booh, que me retó a esciribr un Ron/Krum en el que salieran una multitud de defectos de Ron, y más bien pocas buenas cualidades. Se ha hecho todo lo posible para cumplirlo : Sabes que te loveo mucho, montecito XDDDD**

**EL AMAGO DE W**RON**KSY**

Ronald Bilius Weasley tenía una cantidad ingente de familiares. Hermanos, primos, primas, abuelos, abuelas e, incluso, bisabuelos centenarios que parecía que nunca acababan de morir. En cualquier rincón del mundo al que se le ocurriera ir, encontraría a un Weasley. Además, todos eran facilmente identificables por, como dijo Malfoy sabiamente un día, el pelo rojo, los trillones de millones de pecas repartidas por todas partes -sobre todo las mejillas y la espalda- y, lamentablemente, el hecho de que todos o casi llevaban ropa de segunda mano también ayudaba bastante.

Ronald había aprendido a compartir desde bien pequeño. A compartir juguetes, túnicas varias e incluso regañinas de su madre, que como no tenía tiempo para regañarlos uno por uno, les reunía en la cocina y les soltaba una arenga apasionada, con el delantal puesto y las ollas hirviendo allí en el fondo, sin importarle demasiado si eran Fred y George, Gred y Feorge o su maravilloso hijo William, el que había hecho volar la valla del jardín, intentando sacar a un par de gnomos de su escondrijo. Todos pringaban, sin excepción, alguna.

Así que, es normal que reaccionara como reaccionó -furiosamente, como un animal acorralado, lleno de una rabia ciega y dejando salir a flote ese sentido de la posesión que tan arraigado tenía-, cuando a Viktor Krum -Vicky para los amigos- se le ocurrió quitarle lo único que podía ser sólo suyo. A Hermione. Hermione Granger, perfecta prefecta de Gryffindor, nota media de nueve coma novecientos noveinta y nueve, nueve, nueve, nueve y así hasta el infionito y más allá.

Sé que suena egoísta -y es que en realidad lo es- pero no se pueden cambiar estas cosas así como así, de la noche a la mañana, y Ron ya hacía demasiado tiempo que había decidido que esa cría de pelo como una esponja y dientes de conejo, sería suya. _Su_ Hermione. Ni de George, ni de Fred, ni de Charlie ni, mucho menos, de Percy.

Por supuesto que estaba Harry, eso era algo imposible de olvidar. Harry, el último integrante del llamado trío dorado, que pese a ser el último era siempre el primero en todo. Pero Ron podía acostumbrarse a eso, se dijo. Harry nunca reclamaría a Hermione, estaba demasiado ocupado salvando al mundo y todas esas cosas que, por la noche antes de acostarse, le producían tanta envidia a Ron pero por las mañanas -cuando Hermione le saludaba con una sonrisa- se convertían en un _nada_ de lo más creíble.

Así que nos encontramos con que Vicky, el jugador de quidditch estrella del mundo, buscador más joven en muchísimo tiempo y demás blablableo, se había encaprichado de Hermione. De _su _ Hermione, como ya hemos dicho anteriormente.

¿Y eso? Eso no podía ser.

Así que, un día de esos que pasó sin hablarle a Hermione, enfurruñado, con Harry ocupado en el Torneo y él despotricando constantemente, decidió que algo tenía que hacer. Algo rápido, eficiente. Algo como hablar con Krum. Lo más pronto posible. Tal que ahora.

Ahora mismo.

-

-¡Krum, eh, Krum! -un terremoto pelirrojo a las tres en punto, avanzando cual apisonadora por un pasillo perdido del tercer piso.

-¿Euh? -el búgaro se gira, todo espaldas y ceño fruncido, y parece que se le iluminan un poco los ojos al verle. Ron no tiene muy claro por qué. Tampoco le importa demasiado, ahora mismo, luego ya tendrá tiempo para pensar en ello si no se le ha olvidado.

-Yo... -cuando llega y se detiene torpemente delante suyo, ese fuego que le corría por las venas se apaga de repente-. Quería hablar contigo -el otro levanta las cejas, su compañero sonríe y murmura algo sobre _un crecimiento imparable de admiradores ingleses_ que hace que a Ron se le pongan rojas las orejas. Pero, coge aire y vuelve a abrir la boca-. Hablar sobre Hermione.

Y eso lo cambia todo, el pronunciar el nombre de Hermione es como recitar un conjuro. El búlgaro echa a su amigo, compañero, moscón o lo que sea, y se gira hacia él.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le pregunta, masticando las palabras.

Intenta pensar un pcoo antes de hablar, de camino hasta aquí se ha preparado un sentido discurso sobre no robarles sus cosas a los demás del que, ahora mismo, n ose acuerda demasiado bien. Da igual, contenía demasiados insultos y palabras malsonantes.

-Apártate de ella -pero como pensar nunca acabó de ser lo suyo, se lo dice así, tal cual, sin anestesia. Ronald nunca ha sido poseedor de una labia maravillosa, y él mismo lo nota cuando Krum levanta las cejas aún más.

-¿Qué?

-Que te apartes de ella. No es para ti -le repite, lentamente, como si el chaval fuera retrasado.

Vicky frunce el ceño, le mira como si acabara de caer de la Luna durante un buen rato y abre la boca justo cuando Ron estaba dispuesto a volver a repetírselo, aún más lentamente. Vocalizando al máximo.

-No -rotundo, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

Y entonces, a Ron se le vuelve a despertar la bestia. _Su_ Hermione, ruge esta. Grita, la sangre de sus venas corea su nombre, los nudillos le hormiguean, muriéndose de ganas de golpear a esa nariz búlgara tan enorme que es como una montaña en esa cara que se ha atrevido a conquistar a _su_ Herimone. O, por lo menos, a intentarlo.

-Tú, tú... -se pone rojo haciendo conjunto con el pelo, escupe las palabras.

-Herrrrmione me dijo que sí -arrastra las _errrrrrrrrres_ más que nunca, parece cabreado. Ron no se amilana.

-No sabía lo que decía, te aprovechaste de ella -le echa en cara, convencidísimo de que tiene la razón.

-No es verrdad.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No

-Sí

Parecen imbéciles, repitiendo ese par de monosílabos con las cejas cada vez más corrugadas, y parece que se dan cuenta a la vez. Se callan, y Krum se le queda mirando fijamente, en silencio. A él se le enrojecen las orejas aún más y, conociéndo como conoce a su cuerpo traidor, se le estarán haciendo un par de manchas rojizas en las mejillas.

Se siguen mirando, el silencio se vuelve espeso, tan espeso como la pasta de los pasteles de mamá, y parece que transcurran siglos cuando en realidad no llegarán ni a los dos minutos. Krum le sigue mirando. Y parece que se van a pasar allí una eternidad, mirándose como imbéciles esperando a morir de inanición, hasta que la máscara del búlgaro se resquebraja y parece que asoma una sonrisa a esos labios suyos tan apretados. Y el asomo de sonrisa se convierte en sonrisa, y la sonrisa en risa. La risa resuena en las paredes y seguro que ese amigo suyo asomaría la cabeza si no fuera porque ambos saben que se ha largado, pues han oído sus pisadas hasta que se han acabado perdiendo en alguno de los múltiples pasillos y escaleras que pueblan el antiguo castillo de Hogwarts.

Él no se ríe. Le temblquea una sonrisa en los labios, pero no lo considera algo como para reír, por lo menos no a carcajadas como lo está haciendo el, en teoría tan callado, búlgaro.

Hasta que se detiene. Tiene la respiración algo agitada, le vuelve a mirar con esos ojos oscuros, algo hechiceros. Pequeños, rápidos.

-No.

Y entonces ni él puede contener ese resoplido que en realidad es una risa. El chaval es insistente y, os parecerá imposible, pero ha conseguido calmar esa mezcla explosiva de orgullo y dignidad heridas, mezclado con un poco de coraje Gryffindor y unos tremendos celos.

Y le va a responder que no -porque aunque se haya calmado sigue siendo un Weasley y un Weasley no se rinde nunca-, cuando Krum vuelve a abrir la boca.

-¿Te... -parece que busque la palabra, Ron está casi seguro de que sacará un diccionario de bolsillo-, gusta Herrrmione?

Boom. Plás. ZAS, patada giratoria en toda la boca. Ronald Weasley ha sido tumbado con unas pocas palabras. Tres, para ser exactos. Boquea, abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar unas cuantas veces, le mira con unos ojos grandes llenos de incredulidad. Se lo piensa. Se lo piensa de verdad, mientras se pone rojo a medida que pasan los segundos. Más rojo aún, si es que es posible. Y cuando le responde con un

-No

rotundo, sabe que está diciendo la verdad. Tantas veces que se lo había preguntado, cuando sentía ese cosquilleo en los labios al pensar en ella, y ahora descubre que no. Y recuerda, sólo ahora, que todas esas otras chicas también se lo provocan.

-¿Y porr qué te molesta? -el otro habla y le mira, cortando el hilo de pensamiento de Ron, seguro que convencido de que a ese pelirrojo tan alto le falta algo. Algo así como un tornillo, o el botón de encendido de un cerebro que parece estar lleno de polvo y telarañas.

-Euh... Es mía -le sale sin querer, lo jura. Lo jura. Pero ahora es ya demasiado tarde.

Y Krum le mira con incredulidad, casi riéndose de lo absurdo de la situación, cuando aparece esa barba amarillenta y puntiaguda, seguida inmediatamente después por la barbilla, nariz, mejillas, ojos y cuerpo en general de Igor Karkarov.

-¡Viktor! -grita, casi se podría decir que angustiado. Y luego suelta una jerigonza de palabras que Ron juraría que no las entiende ni su madre pero que parece que Vicky sí, pues frunce el ceño y rueda los ojos, para luego mirarle a él.

-Tengo que irrme, otrro día... -otra pausa para pensar la palabra-, hablamos.

Sacude la cabeza, le vuelve a sonreír como riéndose de él -_como_, pero de alguna manera imposible de esclarecer, Ron sabe que en realidad no es así-, y se va cuando Karkarov vuelve a disparar dardos en forma de palabras a una velocidad increíble, justo detrás suyo.

Karkarov le mira casi venenosamente, antes de irse y seguir a la mole que es Krum.

Él sólo puede observar esas espaldas enormes y encoger los hombros. _Otrrro día hablamos_, le ha dicho. Él mismo se encargará de que así sea.

-

Han pasado unos cuantos días. Unos cuantos muchos, y él vuelve a hablarse con Hermione. Las cosas no van como antes, todo es tenso y parece que caminen encima de un hilo, cruzando un precipicio. Intentan mantener el equilibrio, no caer, no agarrarse demasiado al otro para no despeñarse ambos. Tienen muy claro que si cae uno, mejor que el otro no lo haga también. Harry mariposea entre ellos dos como el héroe que es, sin darse cuenta de nada. O sí, pero la verdad es que no lo demuestra. Entrena, entrena y entrena. Entrenan todos juntos, hechizos de nivel avanzado que acaban despachando con efectividad, lo que le calienta el alma a esa bestia que es su orgullo, hasta convertirla en una especie de gato mimoso. Por suerte, hablando de gatos, Crookshanks no asoma demasiado esa cabeza suya aplastada.

Krum no se le ha vuelto a acercar. Ni a él, ni a ella, y él supone que todo quedó claro. Y lo supone hasta que, un día, el búlgaro le pilla por banda en algún pasillo del que no recuerda exactamente la localización -sí, es algo vergonzoso, cinco años en Hogwarts y a veces aún se pierde, como en ese primer día con Harry-, le coge del brazo con unas manos que parecen tenazas y le coloca delante suyo.

Es más bajo que él, aunque la verdad es que no mucho, y le mira fijamente.

-Weasley.

-Ese es mi nombre -le responde, servicial. Aunque el gruñido de bienvenida no se lo quita nadie, todo hay que decirlo.

-Vale -sigue masticando las palabras, eso no ha cambiado.

Se miran unos segundos más, parece que es lo único que son capaces de hacer juntos aparte de discutir estúpidamente hasta que, de repente, nota que Krum es´ta mucho más cerca de lo que estaba la última vez que miró.

-¿Qué haces? -le pregunta, seco. Nervioso.

-Nada.

Pero no es nada, porque para no hacer nada la gente no se acerca tanto. Tanto como para poder respirar sobre tus labios, olerte de cerca, descubrir que tienes más pecas de lo que parece.

Nada no es que te sujeten por las caderas, con fuerza, y pongan unos labios sobre los tuyos. Nada no es que una mano se deslice por tu espalda a la vez que una lengua lo hace por tus labios.

Nada no es responder al beso, gemir inconscientemente y dejar que cuelen una pierna entre las tuyas. No es notar que te muerden el labio y sonreír. Nada no es que un búlgaro, estrella de quidditch a los deicisiete años con una barba de un par de días te arrincone contra una pared y te deje como a una gelatina de las de mamá.

Pero nada tampoco es darse cuenta de lo que están haciendo y separarse, de repente. Nada no es notar el frío en tu piel y echar de menos a Vicky incluso antes de registrarlo.

-¿Qué coño haces? -le preguntas. Le gritas. Histérico.

-Yo... -frunce el ceño, _otra vez-. _Lo siento, Weasley, pensé que...

-No pienses, Krum. ¡No pienses! -le gritas. Y sabes que tendrías que querer romperle la cara pero sólo quieres irte. Correr.

Pero no lo haces, sólo le apartas de un empellón y andas, a paso rápido, por el pasillo. Con la marca de la barba y el beso rudo en la piel de la barbilla y las mejillas. No le vuelves a mirar. No le vuelves a hablar.

Te apegas a Hermione como una garrapata a la piel, vuelve a ser _tuya._

Viktor Krum pasó a la historia el día en que se fue sin volver a besarte, al acabar el Torneo en tan nefastas circunstancias, y tu no tienes muy claro si eso te gusta o es el causante de ese vacío que parece no llenarse nunca, ni siquiera comiendo tres platos en cada comida, día tras día.

-

Ronald nunca sabrá que Viktor pasó un par de noches en vela por su culpa, preguntándose el motivo por el cual ese pelirrojo cerril tenía tanto interés en separarle de Hermione, al principio, luego intentando recordar la disposición de las pecas en su nariz, como fruncía el ceño y la manera que tenían sus orejas de enrojecerse cuando se cabreaba.

Ron nunca sabrá que su voz le tocó algún punto que no sabe discernir, que ese beso le dejó con hambre, con sed, con miedo -y con algo de dolor de huevos, todo hay que reconocerlo.

Ron nunca sabrá nada, y en cambio se seguirá cabreando cada vez que Hermione reciba alguna carta desde Bulgaria, con una de esas lechuzas altivas. Nadie sabe exactamente por qué, aún ahora.


End file.
